Various embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same, and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices and methods of forming the same.
In semiconductor devices, the semiconductor memory device can store digital data. As electronics industries and semiconductor industries advance, high integration of the semiconductor memory device is increasingly required. For instance, the development of mobile electronics equipment such as a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a digital camera, or MP3 player increasingly demands that the semiconductor memory device be capable of storing more data. In order to satisfy user demands, a more integrated semiconductor memory device is required.
Generally, high integration of the semiconductor memory device is achieved by decreasing a minimum line width of the fine patterns of fabricated devices. By decreasing two-dimensionally the minimum line width of the fine patterns, memory cells may be more highly integrated in a limited area. However, the ability to decrease the minimum line width is limited due to various factors (e.g., limitations of the photolithography process). Furthermore, the decrease in the line width of the fine patterns results in characteristic deterioration of the fine patterns and reliability deterioration. A semiconductor memory device that can overcome these problems is desired.